Santa Claus (The Nightmare Before Christmas)
Santa Claus (or 'Sandy Claws, '''as Jack Skellington calls him) is one of the central characters of Tim Burton's 1993 stop-motion Disney film ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. Background Physical appearance Santa Claus is a very obese man dressed in a faded red, white fur-lined coat closed with a black belt. His very tiny hands are covered by black gloves that also have white fur lining. His feet and legs, though usually hidden by his coat, are even smaller than his hands, and covered by black boots. His buttocks are huge (as is shown when Lock, Shock, and Barrel try to shove him down the tiny pipe). His hat is also red and lined with white fur, and ends in a white fur ball. The hat itself is quite long and thin. Santa has white hair and eyebrows, and a very long, thick beard that nearly reaches the floor. His cheeks and bulbous nose are faintly pink, as are his lips. Personality Santa seems to usually have a smile on his face, as he is jolly, fun, caring, and, well, good with children. As evidenced by his Good/Bad children list, he is fair and thoughtful, too. However, when he deals with Halloween Town, he becomes much more serious - and when captured, he yells and struggles. Upon his rescue, Santa gruffly informed Jack that Christmas could still be saved; this shows that while he was thankful for being saved from Oogie, Santa was still angry with Jack for attempting to takeover his holiday. Santa kindly refers to Sally as "the only person who makes any sense in this insane asylum". Appearances ''The Nightmare Before Christmas Santa Claus originally appeared in the 1993 movie ''The Nightmare Before Christmas. In the movie, Jack orders Lock, Shock, and Barrel to kidnap Santa Claus so that Jack can take over Christmas. He wants the trio to take Santa to their lair, but they instead take him to Oogie Boogie. Sally, who doesn't like Jack's idea of taking over Christmas, is worried about Santa Claus and wants to save him, but when she finds him, she is also captured by Oogie Boogie. Later, Jack hurries back to Halloween Town to save Santa and Sally. When Jack defeats Oogie Boogie and all of his bugs started falling, Santa manages to squash the last bug screaming "My bugs!". Jack then apologizes to Santa, who then leaves to fix Christmas. He flies around the world and delivers real presents to all the children. He and Jack also wish each other Merry Christmas and Happy Halloween as Santa brings snow to the town. Other appearances An emoticon version of Santa Claus appears in the As Told by Emoji retelling of The Nightmare Before Christmas. Video games ''Kingdom Hearts II right|250px|Santa Claus as he appears in Kingdom Hearts II Santa Claus appears as a character in the Halloween Town world of ''Kingdom Hearts II. He is the leader of Christmas Town and is constantly asked questions about Christmas by Jack Skellington. At one point, he also tells Jack not meddle in things like "last time" within earshot of Sora and his friends, causing Jack to explain it was a long story. During Sora's first visit to Halloween Town, he is kidnapped by Oogie Boogie at Maleficent's request, who had intended to turn Santa into a Heartless. When Santa is also captured, Sally saves Santa from Oogie Boogie. When Sora defeats Oogie Boogie, Santa tells Jack that he should concentrate on Halloween, and Santa should concentrate on Christmas. He also tells Sora to believe that he will meet Riku again. During Sora's second visit, Santa's presents get stolen by Dr. Finkelstein's Experiment. He helps Jack make decoy presents to attract the Experiment, from which Jack and company hide in to ambush and defeat the Experiment. Santa Claus decides to give Jack a taste of what it's like to deliver Christmas presents. When Jack finishes delivering presents, Santa takes back his sleigh and brings forth beautiful snow drops as a present to those in Halloween Town. Gallery es:Santa Claus (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Category:Characters Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Animated characters Category:Holiday Figures Category:Touchstone characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters who narrate the story